


Love is Like the Universe

by SilverShard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShard/pseuds/SilverShard
Summary: Though Zarkon is dead, Allura and the other paladins still struggle against Haggar and Lotor's former generals who have begun taking rarely visited sections of the universe.But above all that, Lotor has started taking interest in Allura, who tries to stay away from him as much as possible, though it starts to become more complicated as her true feelings start to shine through.My (sort of) version of season six, though it will be mostly focused on Allura and Lotor.





	Love is Like the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to the first chapter of my fanfic, Love is Like the Universe!
> 
> I just have one thing to say before I jump in. I probably will add some more tags, the main problem is, that I am sort of knew to posting on this website, so I haven't really figured it out yet lol. (if you know how, feel free to comment!)
> 
> Thanks for choosing my fanfic!  
> SilverShard

Allura glanced down from the glowing universe that she had been studying, unsurprised to find the mice running in circles about her feet, squeaking about some new routine they had practiced. She regretted the promise that she had made to them long ago, about taking on the road once Zarkon was defeated. He was defeated, but things still weren't going as planned. That was, if they even had a plan.

She laughed. “I know, I know. Let’s just go to another room before you start practice.” Allura helped the mice up onto her shoulders, and started out of the control room, towards one of the rarely used training rooms, that had been reverted to a mouse-circus-area. 

As Allura walked down the bright corridors of her castle, the she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she did not notice when Lotor rounded the corner in front of her. The mice squeaked at the last moment, jumping off her shoulders as she bumped into him, falling over in shock.

“I-I’m so sorry.” She stuttered, still not entirely used to a Galran walking freely around her home. “I didn’t- didn’t see you there.”

Lotor smirked. “No need to apologize, princess. This is your home after all.” He reached out his empty hand to help Allura up.

She didn’t take it, getting up herself, not knowing if his comment had been an insult or a truthful statement. “I’ve got to get going.“ Allura gestured to the mice, who had regained composure after jumping from such heights. She couldn’t tell if her face was burning with anger, embarrassment, or something else entirely. “I have… plans.”

“Right. I have some training to do anyhow.” Lotor moved to walk past her, and looked behind himself as her passed. “See you tonight, at dinner.” And with that, he turned to walk the long expanse of hall, to his room, which had been strategically placed near both the control room and Allura’s bedroom, just in case Lotor decided to get up in the middle of the night and kill everyone.That had been one of the biggest changes. Letting Lotor out of his cell, letting him roam free throughout the castle.

Allura watched him go, then turning back in the direction of the mice’s training room. She didn’t bump into anyone else on her way there, for the paladins were training with their lions, and Coran was helping. (his “helping” usually consisted of sitting back and sipping space juice, but none of the paladins seemed to mind).

She reached the large, open room in record time, and the mice immediately jumped to the tiny stage that had been set up at the back of the room, near a large window that looked out into space. Their routine consisted of some flips, balancing, and a particularly interesting trick where all four mice stood atop each other while crossing a tightrope. Allura clapped politely when they finished. “Good work. Do that last part over again, it was positively amazing!”  
As they started again, Allura’s thought drifted elsewhere, and she didn’t realize that all four other paladins had joined her in the room. Shiro was the first to speak. “Princess, do you know where Lotor went?”

“L-Lotor?” She stuttered, trying to remember. “He’s probably in the training room. I saw him a bit earlier, and he told me he was going to train.”

“Okay.” Shiro turned back around, and spoke to the other paladins. “Alright team, you are free to do whatever you like. Just remember to be in the dining hall for dinner.” And with that, they all left, and Allura decided to go with them, not wanting to sit with the mice any longer. She would let them practice on their own a little bit.

Allura stood and raced after her friends, though she stopped at the training deck doors, which had been left open. She dared a quick glance in, and instantly regretted it. Lotor had been fighting one of the robots, his shirt nowhere to be seen. Allura had known all Galra were muscular, but without anything covering his broad chest, there was nothing left to the imagination.

“Are you going to just stand there or actually train?” Lotor’s drawling voice asked from the room. Allura’s face instantly was red, as she realized what she had been doing.

Spying on the Galra leader! And he’s not wearing anything to cover… She shook her head, muttering, “I was just about to head to the lounge. Enjoy some time with the rest of our team.”

“Come on,” He smiled, his canines flashing. “Spar with me. These bots are too easy.”

“I was-- I was going to visit the paladins.” Allura hated the way her words came out, sounding scared. Like he was the wolf. She was supposed to be the predator.

Lotor gave his signature smirk, swinging his sword around aimlessly. His bare chest gleamed with sweat in the bright light. “I’m sure they can wait a bit longer. This won’t take too long.” He was taunting Allura. He knew that she wouldn’t, couldn't resist a little sparring with her enemy.

“Fine.” Allura stalked to the farthest wall, where her staff had been leaning in a wood stand. The cool metal calmed her when she balanced it in her palms, for it reminded her of her many victories and rare losses.

He dropped his sword, and Allura blinked as it clatted and slid across the room, to where his armour was sitting on a white bench. He pulled out a dark grey pole of his own. He then spoke, “This way, it’s fair.”

Allura scowled, twirling her staff as she launched towards Lotor. He simply spun to the side, his violet and yellow eyes glinting. “You’re going to have to try harder than that, you know.” He moved to swipe his pole at Allura’s feet, and she jumped back, her toes narrowly missing the thin piece of metal.

She panted, “How are you so good at this?”

“Just a natural, I guess.” Lotor did a quick 180, hitting Allura square on the chest, sending her flying back with an undignified oomf as she hit the ground.

“No more for today,” Allura wheezed, trying to get up. Somehow, Lotor had hit her with enough force to send her flying back, without hurting her that much. “I think I’ll go see what the paladins are doing.”

Lotor stalked over, putting out a hand for Allura. This time, she took it, and he pulled her to her feet. “Let me at least get you some water.”

Allura looked into Lotor’s eyes, this time scensing the apology in them. She sighed in defeat, following him to where a small white table had been set, and atop it, a picture of water. Lotor poured a glass for himself, then one for the princess. He handed it to Allura, and their fingers brushed. Allura could swear there were bolts of electricity where their fingers met.

“Th-Thank you.” Allura murmured, the giant training room now felt a tad bit too small standing so close to Lotor. She took a step back.

“Scared princess?” Lotor smirked, taking two steps closer. There was barely two inches between them. Allura had to look up slightly to meet his eyes, and she could feel his breath on her mouth.

“No.”

Lotor didn’t answer, and he took a half step closer, his bare chest now pressed against Allura’s front. Allura didn’t think as her hand drifted up to brush his cheek. There was a loud sound from the doorway, and Allura shot back. Pidge. Allura reddened, and cleared her throat. “What is it Pidge?”

“Coran wants to see you two in the control room.” She shifted awkwardly, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. “Everyone else is already there.”

“Oh.” Allura looked down. She was the one who should be calling everyone there. “Okay. Let’s go Lotor.” She gestured towards the door when he looked at her, then, he stalked out, following Pidge to the Bridge.

 

“...this farthest section of the galaxy is still in Haggar’s hands. We need to-” Shiro stopped as Allura and Lotor arrived with Pidge. “It’s nice of you two to finally join us.” He crossed his arms, “we were just discussing the other third of the universe that we haven’t thought of yet.”

Allura nodded, “where planet Cora is located?”

“Yeah...” Lance answered, a suspicious look in his eye. “But I’m more interested in what you two were doing in the training room.”

Allura’s eyes went wide. “N-Nothing. We were training. Right Lotor?” She glared at him, and he answered.

“Of course. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do at the training deck?” He crossed his arms, inspecting the glowing purple planet that floated in front of his face, no longer interested in their conversation. “Wasn’t this planet ours just a varga ago?”

Coran blinked and pulled out a translucent tablet, he scrolled down a few times, one hand nervously pulling at his mustache. “I believe you’re right. It looks like Haggar is finally making a move, and in our weakest point too.”

“Does this mean more airshows?” Lance asked, his voice was undoubtedly excited.

“I’m afraid not.” Allura answered, before Coran could say anything. “We’re going to have ot fight to get back those planets. They-” She stopped, as something caught her eye. 

One of the planets had turned purple.

“Pidge, can you check for any glitches in the system?” Shiro asked, all of the paladins had noticed the slight change in the map.

“Already on it.” Pidge typed furiously at her keyboard, and a slight frown appeared on her face. “There are no glitches. And according to this Galra vidfeed, they just councored that planet.”

Everyone rushed over, to where a blurred picture of open space filled with debris showed. “Where’s the planet?” Hunk asked, something about his expression said that he already knew.

“That is the planet.” Pidge answered, gesturing to the pieces of rock and earth. “They must have blown it up.”

“How come we couldn’t see their ships on the map?” Allura asked, her white brows creased together with worry.

Pidge answered almost instantly. “A new type of ship. Maybe even cloaking. I don’t think we’ll be able to figure this one out from the castle. I need someone to get me closer so I can do a scan.”

Everyone stood or sat silently, thinking of a plan besides Voltron, for it would be too big to take into Haggar’s territory. Then, to Allura’s surprise, Lotor spoke.

“I think I know how they’re staying off our radar.”

“How?” Allura asked, folding her arms across her chest. “Pidge just said it was pretty much impossible to do anything from the castle.”

“I think they’re using one of my Sincline ships, the ones made from the trans-reality comet’s ore. Since Voltron is made of the same thing, they must be broadcasting a signal that is similar to ours. That’s why we can’t see what they’re using.”

Both Shiro and Allura frowned, and Coran asked, “how can you be entirely sure?”

“I’m not.” Lotor answered. “But it’s the best lead we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, and I promise to make longer chapters later, I was just really anxious to get the first one out.
> 
> Thanks,  
> SilverShard


End file.
